Primary and secondary games in gaming machines generally result in a win or a loss for the player. In a slot machine game, the game ends when the reels stop and the gaming device analyzes the symbol combinations to determine if one or more winning outcomes exist. In a poker game, the game randomly deals cards, the player has one or more opportunities to randomly generate one or more new cards and the player wins or loses based on a final combination of cards. In a blackjack game, the player's card values add until the player's hand beats the dealer's hand, loses to the dealer's hand or busts.
In each of these well known games, the game ends after a number of random generations. In slot machines, the basic game ends after one random generation. In poker machines, the game ends after one, two or more random generations, depending on the type of poker game. In blackjack machines, the number of generations varies, but has a limit, namely, the number until the card denominations add to or exceed twenty one.
Known bonus games employ a plurality of game ending strategies. One known strategy is a do-until strategy in which the player picks until picking a bonus terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus game in which a player has one or more opportunities to select masked bonus awards. When the player selects a masked award, the game reveals the selection and provides the award to the player. The player selects until all the selections are selected or until selecting a game terminator. In other games, the player selects from a group of selections until two or more matching selections are picked by the player.
Another known bonus game ending strategy includes letting the player decide whether to end the game with a particular result or trade results with the hope of obtaining a higher award. The TOP DOLLAR® gaming device, which is manufactured and distributed by the assignee of this application, provides the player with three offers and a final award. When an offer is given, the player may accept or reject it. If the player accepts an offer, the player receives the accepted bonus amount and the bonus round terminates. If the player declines an offer, the game generates another offer for the player, which may be a higher or lower award. The game is similar to poker, wherein the player has a limited opportunity to better an outcome.
In each of the foregoing games, the game ends upon a limited number of random generations or upon a result of the random generations. In an effort to create a more entertaining and exciting game, a need exists to create a gaming machine or device having new apparatus and method for ending a game and combine these with the known methods described above.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
The games in many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, are based upon the concept of spinning reels. The game ends when the reels stop spinning and the gaming device analyzes the symbol positions to determine if one or more winning outcomes exist. Generally, in slot machines, a game ends after the random generation(s) for the reels.
There are various accumulation games. In known accumulation games, the game usually does not end after one random generation. The credits for the game accumulate throughout the game. The game ends after two or more random generations depending on the type of game.
While such schemes offer advantages in player appeal and excitement, there is a continuing need to develop new and interesting types of games that allow players to accumulate larger awards and increase the level of player excitement and enjoyment.